


against the wall

by Birdschach



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Finger Sucking, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Sometimes, Guzma is easily distracted. Sometimes by his admin's body. Naturally, he's not very good at holding back.





	against the wall

Guzma likes to walk through the mansion his gang took over. Hell, they took over the whole damn town, but the mansion is where it all goes down. The seat of his power, so to speak, and  _ power _ is the only way to describe Team Skull. Only Guzma could take a bunch of delinquent punks and whip them into a gang all of Alola fears, so of course he's gonna revel in that!

And what better way than by looking over his handiwork? The mansion was a hell of a place before Team Skull got their hands on it; luxurious, elegant,  _ pretentious _ . All words that came to mind. All words that made Guzma want to fucking trash it.

Now, it's a mess. Shattered furniture, ruined appliances, paint splattered… the list goes on and on. And these walks allow the boss of Team Skull to reminisce, and to smash anything he might have missed. Sometimes, the grunts go with him. Other times, it's Plumeria, his second in command.

Today, it's the admin that walks beside him, her impressive hair bouncing with each step. She wears a less intimidating face, alone with Guzma like this. Though honestly, Plumeria is the one that holds Guzma's band of rejects together. He hates to admit it, but his abuses and insults wouldn't be enough to keep the grunts in line without Plumeria’s big-sister act.

Because of that, she's an invaluable administrator, and the only one Guzma needs. On top of that, she's a skilled trainer, and completely devoted to him. Not to mention her great body. Without a word, Guzma slows, falling a few steps behind Plumeria. She hardly notices, long since used to Guzma's shifts in attention.

Yet his eyes never leave her. They shift up and down, sure, taking in those perfectly shaped hips one second, her slender shoulders the next… and soon enough, he's hard. Damn, does he want her, and Guzma isn't very good at holding back from what he wants. Or  _ who _ he wants. 

So when Plumeria feels a familiar hand on her shoulder, turning her, pushing her against the paint-spattered wall of the mansion's hallway, she can't help her excitement.

“Why do you dress up like this every single day? You know what it does to me, Plum!” he says, biting at her ear, as one hand trails along her stomach, enjoying the contrast of fabric and warm skin as his fingers pass over the criss-cross design.

“Maybe that’s  _ why _ I do it,” she teases, “Maybe I like seeing you like this.”

“Oh, is that right?” he asks, as he presses forward, grinding against her. Plumeria can plainly feel his erection through their clothes, and knowing how excited he is only adds to her arousal. “You like seeing your boy get all worked up, huh?”

“Love it, actually. You know, you’re really good at this…” she admits, and it’s the truth. Guzma is, as a lover, surprisingly attentive. It’s almost like he fucks with something to prove, but Plumeria isn’t one to complain.

“Damn right I am! I’m good at everything, and don’t you forget it!” he says, reaching down to yank her pants, and panties, down in one smooth motion. With her ass exposed, he slaps at it lightly, barely enough to sting, before pulling down his own pants. He presses against her again, this time without any cloth blocking their contact. Still, as he rubs against her, it only leaves Plumeria wanting more “Tell me just how much you love this, Plum. Maybe then I’ll fuck you.”

“I love it, Guzma,” she murmurs, “Please…”

“I’m not sure what it is you love, or what it is you want, so why don’t you be specific? Ya boy Guzma needs to hear it, sometimes.”

“I love when you fuck me…” she says, “Please take me, right here.”

“In the halls of the mansion? Damn, Plumeria, ever heard the phrase ‘get a room?’” he jokes, laughing. But he lines his cock up with her entrance, pressing the tip against her wet folds, teasing her. “I mean, any one of the grunts could walk by, and see us like this…”

“I don’t care… I need it, and I need you. They could just… join in anyway.”

“Oh! Kinda kinky there, Plum! Don’t they call you ‘Big Sis’ and all that? Kinda got an incest vibe there.” Guzma continues joking, though he makes no progress on actually penetrating his subordinate.

“Please… please. I need it!” she begs, hardly able to think of anything but how  _ great _ it always feels, how badly she wants to feel that again.

“You’re so cute when you beg, you know. Alright, alright... “ he mutters, before pushing into her. Plumeria gasps as his cock enters her, finally sliding into her wet folds after so much teasing. It’s an incredible feeling  The way he  _ fills _ her, warm and tight, as he slowly pushes his length into her, as far as it will go.

Once he’s in, she moans softly, and he gives her a moment to adjust. A short one. Then, he begins to thrust, pulling himself out only to push back in. As he fucks her, Guzma leans forward, once more, his mouth hovering just above her ear.

“I know you love this, Plum. But you gotta try and keep quiet, okay? I mean, unless you  _ want _ some others in here, diverting my attention…” Guzma whispers.

“N-no, sir. I want you for myself…”

“Sir? Hell, I kinda like that. Bit too old sounding, but it shows some respect at least!”

“I can keep quiet, sir. I promise.”

Wanting to test her, Guzma reaches up with his free hand, yanking her tank top down and exposing one of her breasts. He pinches her nipple between two fingers, rolling it gently in tune with the rhythm of his thrusts. As if that weren’t enough, he leans down to her neck, and presses his teeth against her. He doesn’t bite - yet - but Plumeria knows it’s only a matter of time before those teeth sink in.

Just as she finds it almost impossible to keep quiet, between the teasing of her nipple and his steady thrusts, he bites down, and causes her to yelp. It’s a sound of pleasure more than anything else, but far too loud to be a whimper. As always, Plumeria struggles to keep quiet.

“You can keep quiet, huh? Seems like you need some help, Plum,” Guzma says, and with his free hand, he reaches up, grabbing her face and stuffing two of his fingers into her open mouth. She closes her lips around them, sucking greedily, and Guzma chuckles. “Yeah, that oughta work.”

With his administrator properly muted, he picks up his pace, fucking her even harder than before. Each thrust pushes her against the wall, but any sound that escapes her is muffled by his fingers. Of course, by now, the sound of his thighs slapping against her ass is loud enough on its own, something neither of them bother pointing out. He continues rolling over her nipple, each touch seeming to make her even more sensitive, while he sucks at her neck, slowly driving her absolutely  _ mad _ with pleasure. 

And yet, she holds back. Plumeria wants to enjoy every blissful second, to stretch this out as long as possible. Naturally, with all Guzma is doing, that’s easier said than done. He pushes into her harder, faster, knowing that she’s trying to cling to this, and wanting to push her over the edge even harder. Unfortunately for her, it works.

With a moan, still muffled by Guzma, Plumeria tenses up as her climax overtakes her. She is pushed past her limit, body trembling as she finishes. Even in the throes of her orgasm, however, Guzma does not slow. He continues fucking her, just as hard, just as fast, until he finally reaches his own climax. It only requires a few thrusts, and suddenly Guzma is there.

“Ah, fuck…” he mutters, groaning as he comes. The heat of his seed spills into Plumeria, with the boss of Team Skull making no real effort to pull out. Guzma isn’t much of one for planning, and the risk of coming inside Plumeria isn’t enough to deter him. Guzma pulls out, and straightens up, pulling his fingers from her mouth. “Damn, that’s good.”

“That was great, sir,” she says, straightening her clothes.

“Hey, hey, woah! Save that ‘sir’ stuff for when we’re fucking, okay? Though… I guess we don’t have to be done, huh?”  he says, grinning. Knowing the look on his face all too well, Plumeria gives up on fixing her clothes.


End file.
